Ah! Katsuki-sensei
by BreakMinds
Summary: A Izuku Midoriya no se le dan bien las matemáticas, pero... ¿Quién sabe? Quizás con su nuevo profesor las cosas cambien. Subida también en Wattpad
1. Capitulo 1

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogo

 **Amor eterno a BNH**

* * *

 **Bienvenido**

El sol resplandecía con fuerza el día de hoy, el olor a flores de cerezo inundaba los parques de la ciudad. En la academia Yûei todo estaba tranquilo, era inicio de semestre del penúltimo año para la clase 3-A, cada alumno llegaba totalmente recargado, lleno de energías, sobre todo uno de cabellos rizados que entraba a la clase con su bloc de notas entre sus brazos.

—Ah! ¡Izuku-kun! Buenos días —Extendió la mano Uraraka con energía, mirando con enorme sonrisa al tímido muchacho que la miraba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, hoy Uraraka-san se veía con más energía de lo normal, pensaba Midoriya.

—U-Uraraka-san buenos días —Respondió instantáneamente sonriéndole, mientras quitaba una pelusa de su abrigo y se dirigía a su asiento, en primavera solía llenarse de pelusas, sobre todo en su cabello rizado, le molestaba un poco. Dejó su mochila junto con su bloc de notas de manera organizada mientas le sonreía a la chica.

—Tiempo sin verte Midoriya-kun —Habló esta vez Iida quien le miraba con una sonrisa, observando como este se aproximaba a su asiento —¿Qué tal las vacaciones? —

—Iida-kun buenos días, la verdad no salí mucho, solo me quede en casa con mamá —Respondió con sonrisa hogareña mientras observaba si tenía más pelusas en su ropa.

—¡Izuuku-kun! Que injusto, te llamamos durante todas las vacaciones para que saliéramos todos, pero nunca respondiste —dijo Uraraka haciendo un puchero, cruzando sus brazos mirándole con desaprobación.

—A-ah lo siento chicos, mi celular se descompuso, debo comprarme uno nuevo cuando pueda —respondió algo nervioso y triste, si hubiera sabido que sus amigos le habían estado llamando se habría conseguido un celular lo antes posible.

—Yo tengo uno sin usar por si lo quieres, Midoriya —intervino Todoroki amablemente, quien permaneció a su lado uniéndose a la conversación —Mi viejo vive comprándose celulares del momento y apenas aparece uno nuevo el que tenía lo deja tirado en casa —terminó de decir mientras masajeaba un poco su cuello, la noche anterior había dormido algo mal.

—N-no hace falta que te preocupes Todoroki-kun, te lo agradezco mucho pero quiero conseguir uno por mis propios medios —Respondió Midoriya agitando sus manos agradecido y un poco nervioso ante la mirada penetrante de Todoroki, no pensaba recibir tal presente de su amigo, sería como abusar de su amistad y no quería eso, pensaba el ojiverde.

—¡Chicos! ¿Ya se enteraron? ¡Vendrá un nuevo profesor! —intervino Ashido emocionada, agitando sus brazos interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Ah? ¿De qué hablas Ashido-san? —preguntó Uraraka observándola con duda.

— ¡El viejo de matemáticas renuncio! Según dicen dijo que estaba aburrido de hacer clases aquí, seguro el tonto de Kirishima lo terminó aburriendo con sus tontas bromas de siempre —dijo divertida mientras miraba al pelirrojo de reojo.

—Ah!? Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea un viejo malhumorado —respondió el aludido riendo. —Además ni le gustaba enseñar, cada vez que le preguntábamos algo se enojaba —terminó de decir mientras observaba con energía al grupo sonriendo afiladamente.

—Concuerdo solo con lo último —dijo Iida acomodándose los lentes. —No nos apoyaba lo suficiente y a causa de ello muchos alumnos reprobaron —

—Yo solo espero que este año pueda comprender mejor matemáticas…— murmuró Izuku con sus ojos tristes, apretando sus puños, odiaba no poder entender bien ese molesto ramo.

—Tranquilo Midoriya, si no entiendes algo solo debes decirnos, yo entiendo muy bien matemáticas y no tengo motivo para no ayudarte —dijo Todoroki tocándole el hombro al notar su reciente baja de humor.

—Ah! ¡Entonces yo también Todoroki! —Exclamó Kirishima aproximándose hacia el aludido con felicidad.

—Dije Midoriya, si tu no fueras tan perezoso no tendrías problemas —respondió con sequedad mirándole con desaprobación, sin quitar su mano del hombro de Midoriya.

—Ahh, siempre tan serio, pero aún cuento con tu apoyo, no? Midoriya —dijo Kirishima con ojos emocionados mientras se acercaba al rostro del chico para mirarle bien.

—S-si Kirishima-kun no hay problema —respondió el peli verde con una sonrisa, mientras se alejaba un poco del chico, estaba muy cerca y era algo incómodo, Todoroki roló los ojos, a veces la excesiva amabilidad de su amigo le molestaba.

—¡Ya me imagino el profesor nuevo! ¡Espero que sea joven y guapo! —gritaba emocionada Ashido moviendo sus brazos, mientras se imaginaba la silueta del nuevo profesor.

—¡Espero que sea mujer! —Dijo Denki ilusionado, imaginando a la fémina despampanante.

—Eso sería excelente —dijo Kirishima junto a Mineta uniéndose también emocionado.

 **—Lamentablemente soy un hombre**. —Respondió entrando el nuevo profesor, con el ceño fruncido al escuchar lo último.

 _Apenas llego y ya me quiero cargar a todos estos idiotas._

Avanzó con paso firme, mirando a todos con la cara irritada. _Pero bien que se quedan callados cuando entro, ese trío de imbéciles._ –pensó mirando a Kirishima, Mineta y Denki que le miraban algo nerviosos y notoriamente incómodos ante la situación. Silencio absoluto, observó a todos sus alumnos seguirle con la mirada mientras avanzaba hacia su nuevo escritorio. Dejo caer con fuerza los libros frente al gran escritorio provocando un gran ruido en el salón, murió de risa interna al notar que un alumno en particular de cabello verde saltó ante el ruido.

—¿Y bien? ¿No piensan dirigirse a sus asientos? ¿O esperan a que yo los lleve a cada uno de ustedes? Ah?! —Exclamó al último observando como todos rápidamente se ordenaban y se sentaban, divisó a un nervioso Midoriya sentarse justo frente a él mientras movía los dedos de las manos incansablemente con su boca temblorosa.

 _Ah, me encanta asustar a las ovejitas._ Pensó sonriendo por dentro satisfecho, esta nueva clase podía llegar a gustarle.

—Bien, buenos días, a partir de hoy seré su nuevo profesor de matemáticas. —

* * *

¡ **Bueenas!**

 **Este es mi primer fic de BNH, la idea simplemente se me ocurrió un día que iba viajando en autobús y bueno, aquí estoy cx**

 **Subida también en Wattpad (BreakMinds )**

 **Sean buenitos, nos leemos.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**...**

* * *

 **Cuento con usted, sensei**

—Bien, buenos días, a partir de hoy seré su nuevo profesor de matemáticas — Se presentó serio un muchacho alto, de cabello rubio cenizo y con ojos carmín intensos, mirando con una leve chispa de satisfacción a todos los alumnos expectantes ante él. Traía su camisa blanca afuera, de manera desordenada y sus pantalones negros algo aflojados de sus piernas.

—Me presento, soy Katsuki Bakugou —dijo dando la espalda escribiendo en la pizarra su nombre con una mano en la cadera.

—Si no quieren tener problemas conmigo solo sean disciplinados, olvídense de los celulares en mi clase, si escucho vibrar aunque sea uno, simplemente lo romperé, están advertidos. No me interrumpan, si necesitan decir algo levanten la mano. Ah… sobre todo, si tienen alguna duda de la clase pregunten en el momento fuerte y claro –calló observando al salón cruzándose de brazos notando un ambiente tenso. —Y bien, ¿alguna pregunta? —terminó de decir sentándose con pesadez apoyando su cabeza en su mano izquierda que permanecía apoyada en el escritorio.

—¿Qué edad tiene? Se ve muy joven… — preguntó Uraraka con timidez juntando las palmas de sus manos.

—Pregunta sobre la clase —respondió frívolo, mirándola con desaprobación.

—A-ah, lo siento —terminó de decir, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

—A ver, tú —dijo Bakugou al notar a su alumna rosada levantar la mano con emoción.

—¿Tiene novia? —Preguntó con una gran sonrisa Ashido, observándolo con sus dos manos apoyadas en su mentón, mientras movía sus piernas.

 _Ah, otra pendeja más_. —Eso no es de tu incumbencia —respondió irritado, ¿eran idiotas o qué?

—Tú —dijo señalando a Todoroki que levantó la mano con seriedad.

—¿Por qué se fue Yamanaka sensei? —preguntó serio, sin ninguna pizca de temor o inseguridad.

—Ni idea, a mí solo me contrataron y ya —Ya se estaba cansando de preguntas idiotas, se iba a poner de pie para comenzar la clase cuando noto a su alumno del frente que levantaba su mano temblorosa con inseguridad.

—Habla —dijo mirándole con sus afilados ojos rubís.

—M-Me preguntaba si…—estaba nervioso, eso se notaba, observó que tomaba aire y terminaba de formular la pregunta. —¿ha-habrá reforzamiento y talleres de matemáticas? —terminó de decir con sus mejillas rosadas producto del nerviosismo al sentir que todos tenían su vista sobre su silueta.

—Ahh?! Midoriya estás loco?! Eso solo significa más horas de clase! —Exclamó Kirishima de pronto.

—¿No quieres terminar limpiando los baños mientras tus compañeros se van a casa verdad? —Interrumpió irritado. —Dije que si querían hablar levantaran la mano, maldición —

—Ah! Lo siento sensei —no demoró en decir, riendo nervioso con una mano tras su nuca, Kirishima pensaba que su nuevo profesor era un yakuza. No quería tener problemas con él.

Dirigió la vista hacia el peliverde —Los alumnos que tengan dificultades en matemáticas y quieran puntos extras para sus exámenes pueden tomar talleres y reforzamiento conmigo durante la tarde, ya les avisare dentro de la semana qué día y a qué hora. Bien, daré comienzo a la clase —dicho esto se levantó y sacó unas hojas, era un examen evaluativo.

—Supongo que ya saben que es, solo resuélvanla y se pueden ir por hoy —termino de decir mientras le pasaba las hojas a los primeros alumnos de adelante para que repartieran a sus compañeros, cuando se dirigió hacia Midoriya este preguntó con sus ojos llorosos.

—Sensei —murmuró bajito levantando su mano despacio, notando la presencia de este frente a él mirándole con una ceja alzada y sus brazos cruzados.

—Ah? —se limitó a responder esperando que continuara, no sabía porqué pero su excesiva inseguridad le causaba desagrado.

—¿Este examen será una calificación directa? —preguntó con sus ojos tristes mirando la hoja con cierto temor.

 _Pero que mierda le pasa a este tipo._

—Solo te evaluare —respondió dejando las hojas restantes en su mesa y continuando su camino.

—¡Sensei! ¿Se escribe con lápiz Grafito o Pluma? —Pregunto Denki sonriente, rebuscando los lápices que tenía en su estuche, realmente no tenía ni un solo lápiz, solo una pobre goma pequeña llena de agujeros provocados por lápices, pero preguntaba para conseguirse uno.

 _¿Es enserio? Tercer año y siguen haciendo ese tipo de preguntas estúpidas_. Bakugou rolo los ojos —con lo que tengas, me da igual, comiencen —

—Kirishima dame un lápiz, luego te lo devuelvo —susurró el rubio golpeando la espalda del pelirrojo con su estuche de pikachus emos.

—Qué idiota eres, a este paso te llevaras todos mis lápices —respondió con pesadez mientras pasaba el lápiz por arriba de su hombro izquierdo.

—Gracias hermano, ahora siento que te amo —respondió bromeando mientras recibía el lápiz negro.

Katsuki al ver esa escena simplemente se tocaba la frente con sus dedos, estaba siendo excesivamente paciente con estos críos, se dirigió a su escritorio sentándose con rudeza mientras sacaba un libro de su mochila negra y se ponía a leer —Pobre del idiota que se crea listo e intente copiar en mi clase —dijo sin desviar sus ojos del libro con su cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha y su pierna cruzada de forma despreocupada y varonil sobre la otra.

Y así el examen evaluativo comenzó, le gustaba observar los gestos de los alumnos, podía notar a qué clase de adolescentes se enfrentaría. Comenzó buscando primero a los que se veían más seguros, Todoroki, Iida y Yaoyorozu no despegaban su vista de la hoja y su mano jamás dejaba de moverse. Cerebritos de la clase. Luego noto a los semi seguros, que cada cierto minuto se detenían a meditar, como Tokoyami y Tsuyu, seguido de estos venían los normales, como Jiro, Aoyama, Hagakure y Shoji.

La clase se componía bastante bien, salvo por estos pequeños idiotas.

Ahí estaba Mineta relajado, dibujando en la hoja del examen con una sonrisa pervertida mientras veía la espalda de Yaoyorozu, luego lo seguía Kirishima, Denki y Ashido que miraban hacia todas las direcciones menos la hoja, Sero quien solo mordía el lápiz y sonreía, seguramente recordando algún chiste.

Detuvo su lectura al notar el excesivo nerviosismo de su alumno que estaba frente a él, con sus dos manos agarrando fuertemente sus cabellos, una pierna moviendose, seguramente por algún tic nervioso, tomando la goma y borrando a cada rato y con su mirada terriblemente depresiva.

 _Me parece que me dará más trabajo del normal._

Pensaba sin quitar su vista del ojiverde, este al notar que Katsuki le miraba comenzó a sentirse ansioso y de vez en cuando le dedicaba una mirada tímida para comprobar que ya no le observaba, a la tercera vez que lo hizo se dio cuenta que simplemente había retomado su lectura, se sintió aliviado y prosiguió intentando resolver los ejercicios. Katsuki había dejado de mirarle por su obvia reacción nerviosa del chico ante su mirada, no quería ponerle más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Continuó con su libro hasta que el tiempo cesó.

—El tiempo se acabó, suelten sus lápices —ordenó mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a retirar los exámenes, primero cogió el de Midoriya quien se lo entregó con su mano temblorosa, noto borrones en toda la hoja pero ningún ejercicio resuelto finalmente.

—Midoriya Izuku, no? —preguntó leyendo los datos del examen.

—S-sí —respondió este mirando hacia abajo terriblemente avergonzado.

—Te quedarás al final de la clase —terminó de decir mientras seguía avanzando, siguió recogiendo los exámenes, muchos respondidos completos, otros hasta la mitad y los últimos sin ningún rayón exceptuando el de su nombre, llegó hasta Mineta y este con orgullo le entregó el examen, el cual tenía dibujado a una mujer desnuda y un par de cosas pervertidas. Cerró los ojos, buscando paciencia en su interior y la encontró.

—Tienes cinco segundos para explicarme que significa esto —dijo el oji rubí, enseñándole su examen con sus dibujos pervertidos.

—Ah, esque no sabía nada, entonces dibuje, soy bueno para dibujar ¿verdad? —respondió este con una mano en el pecho, sonriente.

—Espero que disfrutes el aseo de los baños y una cita especial en dirección, nadie juega conmigo pequeño imbécil —dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras arrugaba el examen y lo lanzaba a la basura.

—Ah?! ¡Sensei no se ponga así! Es solo un dibujito —dijo Mineta asustado ante la reacción de este, jamás se le pasó por la mente que él reaccionaría así, al fin y al cabo se veía muy joven.

—Esta mierda no es más que una falta de respeto y créeme, no quieres conocerme cuando me hacen enojar —termino de decir Katsuki con su ceño fruncido —fuera de mi vista, ahora —ordenó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Mineta de manera intimidante, el pequeño asustado solo tomo sus cosas y salió del salón corriendo.

 _Definitivamente es un yakuza_ , pensaba Kirishima confirmando dentro de sí sus pensamientos.

—Espero que hayan entendido que conmigo no se juega, el que sea joven no significa que no muerda, pequeños idiotas —habló con voz grave avanzando con paso firme hacia su escritorio —Es todo por hoy, largo. —concluyó mientras observaba que la mayoría algo asustados se retiraban del salón de manera veloz.

—Es el primer día y ya quiero mandarlos a la mierda —Gruñó para sí de manera baja mientras ordenaba sus cosas para irse.

—S-Sensei, ¿d-de qué quería hablar? —le sacó de sus pensamientos, había olvidado completamente ese chico, Midoriya estaba frente a él con su mochila ya puesta, y su block de notas entre sus brazos fuertemente presionado producto del temor, mirando hacia abajo.

Katsuki suspiró, debía calmarse, por muy molesto que estuviera no era profesional mandarlo a la mierda ahora.  
—¿Qué problema tienes con matemáticas? —preguntó mirándole serio tocando su frente con los dedos apoyando el codo en su escritorio.

—A mí siempre m-me ha costado matemáticas…—respondió Midoriya totalmente sonrojado por la vergüenza, mirándolo a los ojos haciéndole ver que no mentía.

Le quedó mirando ante la respuesta, apoyó su espalda en la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

—Veo que no es lo único que te cuesta, veré que puedo hacer contigo, si eres disciplinado y pones atención en mis clases te irá bien, créeme, soy el profesor de matemáticas malditamente más inteligente que podrás encontrar en tu vida —terminó de decir con una sonrisa llena de soberbia enseñándole los colmillos.

Izuku al oír esto abrió sus enormes ojos y al instante se llenaron de brillo producto de la ilusión. Con una gran sonrisa, mirada decidida y un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas, se puso firme y le quedo mirando con exceso de motivación.

—¡Yo prometo que seré buen alumno sensei, a-así que por favor, cuento con usted! —terminó inclinándose, casi gritando por el exceso de motivación —¡Nos vemos! —se despidió sonriente con su mano derecha mientras salía feliz.

—Vaya… Qué cambio tan repentino de personalidad —murmuró Bakugou perplejo, observando el asiento de Midoriya que ahora se encontraba vacío.

* * *

 **¡Buenas! Al parecer nuestro querido profesor es un poco gruñón, esperemos que nuestro bebé no sufra mucho en sus clases ;n;**

 **Estaré atenta a sus comentarios, gracias por sus visitas y follows!**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	3. Capítulo 3

**...**

* * *

 **¿Y qué opinas de Katsuki sensei?**

Cerraba alegre la puerta del salón, con su bloc de notas entre sus brazos, mientras suspiraba aliviado, por un momento temió lo peor, pero al parecer, Katsuki-sensei no era tan malo como pensaba.

—Midoriya —habló Todoroki, quien esperaba apoyado en la pared a un lado de la puerta con sus manos en los bolsillos y los ojos cerrados.

—Ah! Todoroki-kun, ¿qué sucede? —respondió Izuku con sorpresa acercándose al bicolor.

—Como te vi tan nervioso durante el examen quise esperarte a la salida —respondió avanzando. —Vamos a la estación de trenes, Ochako tuvo que irse antes junto a Iida —Terminó de decir mientras avanzaba a paso lento.

—Gracias Todoroki-kun —se limitó a decir mientras avanzaba junto a él. Solía irse siempre a la estación de trenes junto a Uraraka, lida y Todoroki, quien se había unido hace poco.

Esto sucedió debido al apoyo de Izuku. Todoroki en ese tiempo estaba en una situación compleja respecto a su familia, pero gracias a Izuku pudo cambiar el punto de vista de las cosas y luchar por lo que quería. Es por ello que estaba eternamente agradecido.

Si nos adentramos un poco más, Todoroki solía tener seguidos y graves problemas con su padre, ya que siempre le estaba exigiendo buenas calificaciones, como consecuencia de ser hijo del famoso empresario "Endeavor", dueño de una gran cantidad de bienes raíces y también de una empresa de electrodomésticos, por lo cual era muy orgulloso y exigía el triple tanto a sus hijos como a su esposa. Su apodo lo tenía debido a su fuerte carácter.

La madre de Todoroki no pudo con la presión, tuvo un exceso de estrés que terminó venciendo y derrumbando por completo su personalidad, dejándola todo un manojo de nervios, por ello, debía asistir al psicólogo dos veces por semana a causa de su padre y eso no lo perdonaba.

Todoroki se le enfrentó y también bajó sus calificaciones estando a punto de repetir el año, Midoriya al notar esto intentó hablar con él, Todoroki ante su presencia abrió su frío corazón, solo necesitaba que alguien le escuchara y fue justamente lo que Izuku hizo. El bicolor subió sus calificaciones y se mantuvo al margen, no por las exigencias de su padre, sino por él, estaba decidido que una vez terminara sus estudios se llevaría a su madre y hermanos lejos de él.

Si se preguntan, en cuánto a su cicatriz solo había sido un accidente en la cocina que su madre no pudo evitar a tiempo y que hasta el día de hoy no se lo perdonaba.

—¿Y qué era lo que quería el nuevo profesor? —terminó preguntando, le había causado sorpresa ver la enorme sonrisa de Izuku al salir del salón, cuando para él, el nuevo tipo no era más que un hombre malhumorado y poco profesional. Además, no le gustó para nada la mirada que le dirigía a Midoriya durante el examen, fue tan obvio su interés.

—¿Bakugou-sensei? Él... Sólo quería saber porque tenía tantas dificultades con matemáticas —respondió con tono bajo mirando su bloc de notas sonriente. — Y cuando le explique, el sólo me sonrió y me dijo que yo podría salir adelante si era buen alumno —terminó de decir ilusionado, dando leves suspiros.

—En lo personal, ese profesor no me cayó bien, no sabe controlar sus emociones, eso es poco profesional —respondió frío mientras se acomodaba los zapatos recientemente cambiados para salir de la academia.

—Yo creo que primero debemos conocerlo bien antes de juzgar —dijo el ojiverde mientras esperaba a Todoroki en la salida, dando pequeños golpecitos en su pie derecho para acomodar bien su calzado.

—El solo hecho de decir groserías en clases es un motivo suficiente, Midoriya —respondió éste caminando cerca de los árboles de cerezo junto a Izuku.

—Cuando lo conozcas a fondo, sabrás que es buen profesor, Todoroki-kun, estoy seguro de ello —dijo sonriente mientras se quitaba las pelusas de su cabello, regalándole al bicolor una mirada llena de motivación y optimismo.

Todoroki ante esto se le quedó viendo un par de segundos, hasta que su mano actuó como él esperaba.

—Midoriya —le tocó el hombro provocando que Izuku detuviera su paso, girando su vista hacia el bicolor que, segundos antes estaba centrada en su pecho cerciorándose de haber eliminado rastro de las molestas pelusas.

—T-Todoroki-kun? —respondió sorprendido al notar que el bicolor le tocaba la mejilla con su mano izquierda. Sonrojado, con sus ojos abiertos, retrocedió unos pasos nervioso mientras se acomodaba la mochila como acto de reflejo para que no se notara su nerviosismo evidente.

—Tenías una pelusa cerca de tus pestañas —respondió el bicolor enseñandosela entre medio de sus dedos, medio sonrió y siguió su camino con las manos en sus bolsillos. — Vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde — llamó el bicolor sin detener su paso.

—A-ah sí —respondió éste algo sorprendido mientras corría para alcanzar a su compañero negando con su cabeza divertido mientras sonreía.

La tarde continuó sin sorpresas. Izuku llegó a su departamento, comió junto a su madre comentando la llegada de su nuevo profesor de matemáticas.

—Entonces cuando descubrió que Mineta-kun había dibujado ese tipo de cosas, lo envió a la dirección —terminaba de relatar Izuku mientras terminaba su sopa de cerdo y cogia el cuenco de arroz.

—Ese profesor se ve muy exigente mi Izuku —respondió la madre angustiada, con sus manos en el mentón observando cómo su hijo comía incansablemente.

—Pero mamá, él no se ve tan malo, ¿sabes? —dijo el peliverde apuntándole con los palillos.

—¿Y eso porqué cariño? — preguntó intrigada, mientras le servía más té verde, su pequeño Izuku había llegado sediento.

—Cuando él notó que no había respondido nada en el examen evaluativo, dijo que debía quedarme al final de la clase — dijo el peliverde mientras cogía otra porción de arroz.

—Y cuando terminaron las clases, el me preguntó qué problema tenía con matemáticas y cuando le respondí, él solo sonrió y me dijo que si era buen alumno me iría bien — terminó de decir con una sonrisa —Él se ve genial, mamá —con sus ojos brillantes, le daba a entender a Inko que su pequeño hijo estaba creciendo.

La madre juntó sus manos emocionada, mientras le miraba con ilusión —Al fin tendrás un buen profesor mi Izuku, no como el cretino de Yamanaka sensei que solo se limitaba a rascarse la panza en clases, ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de enseñar —dijo eso último con enojo mientras le entregaba un cuenco con ensalada especialmente para él. Izuku continuó comiendo en silencio, sonriente en compañía de su dulce madre.

—Ah! Mamá el profesor nos dijo que haría talleres, así que yo no faltare a ninguno de ellos, definitivamente este año aprovecharé todas las oportunidades —respondió emocionado, mientras terminaba de comer. —Muchas gracias por la comida —terminó de decir mientras le besaba la mejilla y se dirigía a lavar sus platos.

Inko lo siguió y comenzó a quitarle las pelusas de su espalda mientras Izuku lavaba los platos, ella murmuraba feliz — este será tu año cariño, ya verás que por fin te irá bien en matemáticas, eres mi niño inteligente, estoy muy orgullosa de ti —

—Si mamá, definitivamente este año aprobaré matemáticas, iré a mi cuarto a terminar de ordenar, hoy en la mañana a causa de mi entrenamiento matutino no alcance a terminar los quehaceres —dijo sonriente mientras terminaba de secar los cuencos. Inko solo se limitó a sonreír y asentir.

Si todo marchaba tan bien como decía Izuku, ya sabía quién era el indicado.

—¿Qué se supone que haces en mi departamento, vieja? —gruñó él oji rubí al entrar a su departamento, con sus zapatos a medio sacar mientras se quedaba viendo como la mujer se partía de la risa con una mano sosteniendo un vaso con licor mientras veía a un tipo en calzoncillos en la tele imitando quién sabe qué.

—Hasta que te dignas a llegar —respondió esta mientras se semi giraba para ver la silueta de su hijo cerciorandose de su presencia y volvía a ver la tele. —Te traje mi especialidad que tanto te gusta, para que veas que si me acuerdo de ti, pequeño imbécil —Bakugou solo se giró para confirmar lo que acababa de escuchar —al lado de la mesa está la salsa picante por si lo quieres más picante de lo que ya está — agregó mientras se servía más licor.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases hijo? —preguntó su padre apareciendo desde la puerta del baño, con sus manos ligeramente húmedas.

—Como la mierda, no se como esos críos llegaron a esa academia, o mejor dicho no se como yo llegue a esa mierda —gruñó arrojando la mochila al suelo, tirando los zapatos cayendo a su suerte dentro del pequeño departamento y sentándose en la pequeña mesita cerca de su madre a mala gana mientras se servía comida.

Su comida consistía en arroz, con salsa roja picante, con trozos de ají picado de color verde y rojo por encima de ésta más un filete de res humeante, jugoso y enorme.

—Recuerda que Toshinori te recomendó y por ello debes comportarte y tragarte ese carácter de mierda que tienes —respondió Mitsuki mientras le señalaba con el vaso con el ceño fruncido.

—Y como quieres que me comporte si esas mierdecillas me sacan de quicio —dijo con la boca llena, golpeando la mesita con el puño frunciendo el ceño con mayor fuerza que su madre.

Mitsuki roló los ojos mientras se giraba a ver la tele, de nuevo.

—Hijo, el simple hecho de trabajar en la academia Yûei te aumenta considerablemente el peso de tu curriculum, aguanta al menos este año y verás cómo tu vida laboral cambiará —respondió el padre tocándole el hombro al de cabello rubio intentando calmarlo.

Katsuki solo se limitó a gruñir y comer con furia, mientras su madre seguía partiéndose de la risa.

Toshinori fue amigo y compañero de infancia de Masaru, actualmente es profesor de educación física en la academia Yûei. Toshinori al ver que el querido hijo de su amigo estaba estudiando pedagogía, no dudo en ofrecerle trabajo en la academia, le tenía bastante aprecio al muchacho, lo conocía desde pequeño y le serviría para instruir y ayudar en su práctica profesional.

Supongo que les es difícil imaginar a nuestro Katsuki como profesor dado a su personalidad, pero él siempre destacó en el mundo de las matemáticas a tal grado de salir de la preparatoria con honores, con solo 15 años dado a que su nivel estaba por sobre sus compañeros, la preparatoria tomó la decisión junto a sus padres de adelantarlo un par de años, concursó en muchos torneos matemáticos sacando el primer lugar siempre, aunque claro, vivía maldiciendo a medio mundo. Lo curioso es, que esa explosiva personalidad cambiaba por completo en el momento que debía enseñarle a sus tontos compañeros más cercanos, según él. Katsuki se sentía satisfecho y pleno al notar que sus compañeros subían sus calificaciones en matemáticas exclusivamente gracias a él, pero claro, él no lo hacía gratis, siempre les pedía algo a cambio cuando necesitaba ayuda.

Al momento de decidir su futuro no sabía qué camino seguir, si ingeniería matemática o pedagogía mención matemática, pero se terminó de decidir en el momento que tuvo que aplicar las matemáticas en un trabajo de medio tiempo que tuvo, que jodido era, pasaba las malditas cinco horas aburrido, gruñendo entre dientes. Y así fue como terminó egresando de la universidad como profesor.

Actualmente Katsuki tiene 20 años, salió de la universidad hace apenas un par de meses atrás.

Y así fue como Katsuki Bakugou llegó a la academia Yûei, altamente ilusionado pues la academia era una de las más importantes de Japón, altamente prestigiosa, pocos lograban entrar, o bueno eso era lo que creía hasta hoy.

Pobre, pobre Katsuki, no sabía que largo recorrido y que largas rabietas le esperaban este año.


	4. Capítulo 4

**...**

* * *

 **Manzana verde**

La academia Yüei, prestigiosa y altamente solicitada por los estudiantes , cada año más de mil postulantes y solo cien aceptados. Quién salía egresado de ahí tenía acceso a las universidades más prestigiosas de Japón sin problema alguno, incluso tenía convenios con universidades extranjeras. El examen de admisión consistía en uno escrito, físico y psicológico.

Izuku Midoriya si bien siempre fue buen alumno, su timidez fue un gran problema, sobre todo en matemáticas, le avergonzaba preguntar sus dudas durante la clase. Nuestro pecoso siempre soñó con estudiar en Yüei por su alto prestigio, debido a esto siempre se enfocó al 100% en sus estudios, al momento de rendir el examen escrito solo fracaso en el de matemáticas, el resto tuvo un excelente resultado, sobre todo en el físico y psicológico, por lo cual entró a pesar de no tener tan buenos recursos como la mayoría que entraba ahí, que era por ser hijos de influencias, como Todoroki Shoto, que a pesar de ser buen alumno la propia academia le envió una carta de admisión exclusiva.

Izuku no cabía de la sorpresa cuando recibió la gran noticia de que había aprobado, su madre inundó el departamento con lágrimas de felicidad, abrazándolo tan fuerte que Midoriya sentía que su columna se quebraría en cualquier momento.

—¡Podré conocer a All Might mamá! —gritó emocionado ese día el peliverde con los ojos llorosos, mientras apretaba la hoja emocionado.

—¡Yo sabía que podrías mi niño! —exclamó Inko mientras le abrazaba fuertemente sin dejar de llorar. —No olvides pedirle un autógrafo cuando lo conozcas —sonriente terminaba de decir mientras lo besaba en la frente y mejillas.

All Might, el héroe de las pesas, quien representaba a Japón por ser campeón mundial hace 8 años atrás, y a la vez héroe por haber rescatado a más de 20 personas en un incendio masivo, su rostro quedó como héroe nacional. Hoy en día se dedicaba a dar clases de educación física, su mayor orgullo era instruir a el futuro de la nación. Izuku era su fan número uno, o eso decía él, desde pequeño lo admiraba, y a pesar de los años esa admiración permaneció intacta como si hubiese sido el primer día, cuando descubrió las hazañas de All Might por televisión.

Volviendo al día de hoy, Izuku como todas las mañanas se levantaba a entrenar, era la acción más importante del día, le gustaba entrenar porque así se mantenía en forma y sobre todo porque le ayudaba mucho a relajarse y no pensar tan negativamente como usualmente lo hacía, el ejercicio le daba seguridad y la suficiente autoestima para enfrentarse a la vida de forma positiva. Cuando regresó a la casa se metió a la ducha enérgico, mientras se secaba recordaba que materiales necesitaría hoy.

—Entonces, historia con Aizawa–sensei, necesitaré llevar dos libros —murmuraba feliz mientras guardaba sus libros correspondientes y añadía una manzana verde con una botella de agua, luego comió un par de tostadas y se fue a clases contento, ya no tenía esa aura insegura, no le tocaba matemáticas ni ciencias, que eran las asignaturas que no se le daban muy bien, sobre todo matemáticas.

—Y es por eso que no me gustan los champiñones —terminaba de relatar Uraraka mientras hacía un puchero.

—Vaya, quién diría que te puedes ahogar con un simple e inocente champiñón — continuaba Iida meditando el relato con su mano en el mentón.

—Yo creo que fue por comer apresuradamente, Uraraka–san —dijo Izuku mientras sonreía.

—¡Ah! Puede ser Izuku–kun, después de todo tenía mucha hambre —añadió la de cabellos cafés, con una risita baja tocándose la mejilla con su dedo índice.

—Aizawa–sensei aún no llega —murmuró Todoroki sentándose en su respectivo asiento.

—Es normal, después de todo Aizawa–sensei siempre llega puntual, ni un minuto más ni menos —respondió el ojiverde acomodándose en su asiento mientras ordenaba sus libros.

—Bien, buenos días —dijo de pronto el aludido, con enormes ojeras, cargando un enorme libro, dando pasos perezosos y bostezando.

—Espero que se hayan relajado en sus vacaciones, porque este año sufrirán conmigo —añadió mientras se sentaba con pereza. —Para empezar, simplemente lean desde la página 5 a 25 y hagan un resumen, escogeré al que se me dé la gana al final de la clase y me tendrá que leer su hermoso resumen, nos vemos — y dicho esto se acurrucó en su saco de dormir amarillo en el suelo del salón.

—¿Oye Midoriya me ayudas? — preguntó Kirishima sonriente.

—Por supuesto, si tienes alguna duda solo dime Kirishima–kun, pero por ahora leamos las páginas —respondió Izuku sonriente mientras abría su libro y comenzaba a leer.

Kirishima asintió y comenzó a leer o bueno, eso intentaba.

—Entonces ella me dejó comiendo solo hermano, sólo porque le dije que comía más que yo, pero es la verdad, tragaba como nunca —le susurraba a Kirishima por la espalda.

—¡Ahh! Denki deja de hablar y lee las páginas —murmuró Kirishima cansado de escuchar sus desgracias.

—Pero bien que me hablas en el receso —murmuró Denki mientras abría el libro con pesadez y destacaba toda la hoja con su lápiz color amarillo, para él todo, pero todo era importante.

Pasó la hora definida y Aizawa despertó gracias a su alarma ya puesta con anterioridad, se levantó somnoliento mientras veía a sus estudiantes escribir concentrados, se dio un par de vueltas por el salón viendo el avance de sus alumnos, hasta que se detuvo frente a cierto pelinegro.

—A ver, Sero léeme tu resumen, debiste haber terminado hace mucho por lo que veo —dijo con voz grave debido a la pequeña siesta, mirando como el chico escondía su celular de forma obvia y se ponía a abrir el libro con descaro, sonriente.

—Ah, sensei aún no termino —dijo Sero sonriente, algo nervioso porque la verdad no había hecho nada. Aizawa le quedó mirando más serio de lo normal y con un poco de esfuerzo visual divisó su hoja en blanco. Le había dado una gran oportunidad y su estúpido alumno la había desperdiciado por estar jugando Candy Crush en clases.

—Felicidades, tienes tu primer examen reprobado en historia —dijo mientras continuaba su caminata perezosa, pensando en quién sería el próximo.

Sero no debatió nada, solo le miró con cara de gato con botas sin tener éxito, se dio por vencido, conocía lo suficiente a Aizawa como para ponerse en su contra, pero se maldecía internamente por tener ese vicio.

—Izuku, léeme tu resumen —dijo Aizawa mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en una de las esquinas del escritorio, cruzándose de brazos y piernas cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

—Enseguida Aizawa–sensei —Respondió Izuku mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a leer su resumen.

Una vez terminó, Aizawa medio sonrió.

—Excelente como siempre, toma asiento —ordenó mientras el peliverde se sentaba sonriente, atesorando su libro.

—Por último, déjenme sus resúmenes en mi escritorio, este es el examen evaluativo, pueden retirarse —dijo mientras se sentaba y miraba a cada uno de sus alumnos acercarse para dejar su hoja e irse.

—¡Qué gran resumen Midoriya! —Se acercó Kirishima mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda.

—Ah, gracias Kirishima–kun, la verdad me gusta mucho historia —respondió el peliverde algo avergonzado por el elogio, guardando sus libros en la mochila.

—Así me doy cuenta, hombre —respondió el pelirrojo sonriente posicionando sus manos en la cadera, de forma segura.

—Midoriya siempre ha destacado en el lado humanista —habló Denki con admiración, mientras comía galletas.

—Todos podemos destacar, Denki–kun — respondió el ojiverde lleno de motivación.

—No creo que destaquemos mucho en matemáticas con Yakuza–sensei —respondía Denki riendo a carcajadas.

—Sobre eso, vi un folleto cerca de la salida que decía algo de matemáticas, quizás te interese Midoriya —añadió Kirishima, era consciente que el chico hacía todo lo posible para tener buen rendimiento en ese ramo.

—¡¿Enserio?! ¡Muchas gracias chicos! Nos vemos —se alejó veloz como el rayo hacia la salida.

—Y como te decía, luego la llamé pero me bloqueo, quien las entiende hermano —retomaba el tema Denki de manera depresiva.

—Esque andas de desesperado, no seas idiota —le respondía Kirishima mientras le quitaba un puñado de galletas de su bolsita y se ponía a comer.

—De hecho ella come peor que tú —recordó Denki

—¡¿Ah?! hermano debes dejar de ir a esas citas a ciegas —respondió Kirishima impresionado, ya que nadie le podía ganar cuando se trataba de tragar como animal.

—No me digas nada, solo abrázame — murmuró Denki con sus ojos llorosos, apoyando su nuca en el hombro izquierdo de este. —A este paso nadie me va a querer —añadió.

—Pero que marica eres —respondió Kirishima mientras lo apretaba con sus brazos —Vamos por unas hamburguesas idiota —terminó de decir soltando el corto agarre, avanzando sonriente.

.

.

.

Midoriya llegó veloz a la salida, y pudo ver la pequeña hoja, leyó rápidamente.

 **"A partir de hoy, martes 04 de Septiembre comienza el taller de reforzamiento matemático, a las 14:30 hrs. dirigido por Katsuki Bakugou en el aula 15. "**

Los días de reforzamiento serán Martes y Viernes.

—Ah! ¡Pero si ya son las 14:15hrs, debo apresurarme! —Exclamó viendo su reloj negro mientras salía corriendo en la dirección contraria, pero al ir tan apresurado por los pasillos no notó que venía cierto bicolor frente a él mirando su teléfono.

—¡Lo siento mucho! Es mi culpa por ir tan apresurado por los pasillos —se apresuró a disculparse rápidamente y seguir su carrera, cuando pasó a llevar del hombro al chico, aunque Midoriya no notó que se trataba de Todoroki.

El bicolor al notar el apuro de Izuku lo agarro de la muñeca evitando que se escapara.

—¿Sucedió algo? estás muy apresurado —respondió mirándole a los ojos.

—¡Todoroki–kun! No note que eras tú lo siento, comenzará el taller de matemáticas, ¿vienes conmigo? —decía mientras trotaba en su lugar para continuar su carrera motivado.

—Tengo que acompañar a mi madre al psicólogo, en otra ocasión seguro —respondió Todoroki soltando el agarre — Mañana me cuentas como te fue, Midoriya —añadió mientras guardaba su celular en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón.

—Seguro que sí Todoroki-kun, ¡Nos vemos! —exclamó al último alejándose rápidamente, despidiéndose con su mano extendida y una gran sonrisa.

El bicolor solo medio sonrió, se acomodó su reloj y continuó su camino.

El aula 15 quedaba en el tercer piso, cuando Izuku al fin llegó y abrió la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa cuando no encontró a nadie.

—¿Me habré adelantado mucho? —murmuró viendo la hora —aún faltan 10 minutos —dijo para sí mientras tomaba asiento adelante y acomodaba sus cosas.

Para pasar el tiempo, comenzó a ver los libros que tenía el aula en la pequeña estantería.

—Me avisan a última hora de este cambio, ¡maldición! —gruñó una voz tras la puerta del salón, notándose una silueta de cabellos pinchudos.

—Joven Katsuki, el sistema acá es así, se salió de mis manos —respondía Toshinori tratando de calmar al muchacho.

—No pude comer nada por venir a esta mierda, ademas seguro y no viene ningún jodido mocoso —respondió rabioso con su mano en el estómago, abriendo la puerta con agresividad.

Midoriya quedó en shock ante el ruido de la puerta abierta con ese nivel de agresividad, y notar la presencia de unos ojos llenos de odio al mundo queriendo buscar a algo o alguien, hasta dar con él, se estremeció al notar su ceño extremadamente fruncido y su caminar intimidante en el interior del salón, lanzó su mochila con furia hacia su escritorio sin desviar la mirada hacia el peliverde.

—B-B-Buenos días Bak— Iba a saludar con notorio nerviosismo ante la situación y los fieros ojos carmines clavados en él hasta que fue interrumpido por Toshinori.

—¡Joven Midoriya! ¡no esperaba verte aquí! —saludó alegremente Toshinori, acercándose amigablemente al chico.

—¡All Might! —grito emocionado con sus ojos enormes llenos de brillo

—Ya todo está bien. ¿Porque? ¡Porque yo estoy aquí! —exclamó el otro en respuesta a la reacción del chico, con sus manos en la cadera sonriente.

Katsuki ante esto rolo los ojos con pesadez.

—¿Y qué haces aquí Joven Midoriya, mi chico? — le preguntó Toshinori, no tenía idea que su preciado alumno tenía problemas con matemáticas.

—Leí el folleto en la salida y no dude en venir, después de todo siempre se me ha dificultado un poco matemáticas —respondió Izuku algo avergonzado revolviendo sus propios cabellos.

—¡Pues estas en el lugar indicado! El joven Katsuki es un genio —dijo con orgullo señalando al rubio que miraba con indiferencia, ya sentado con sus brazos cruzados.

Midoriya ante esto solo se limitó a asentir con alegría y mirar sonriente al de ojos carmín.

—Bien, no los interrumpo entonces mis muchachos, ¡nos vemos! —dijo Toshinori saliendo del aula cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

—Buenas tardes, Bakugou–sensei —dijo Izuku totalmente recargado ante la presencia de All Might, tomando asiento frente a él.

—¿Cómo era que te llamabas? —preguntó Katsuki, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Midoriya Izuku, sensei — respondió de inmediato el chico.

¿Porqué me suena tanto ese apellido?. Se limitó a pensar.

—Y dime mocoso, ¿desde cuando que está ese maldito folleto en la pared? —preguntó intimidante, acercándose peligrosamente al peliverde, estaba enojado, sabía que no era culpa del chico pero eso no quitaba su enojo.

—Y-yo no lo sé...—dijo bajito, retrocediendo la cabeza de a poco ante el rostro extremadamente cercano del rubio, podía sentir en su mejilla su respiración pesada y lenta, llena de furia.

—Y porque mierda vienes a el primer maldito taller, nadie nunca viene a estas mierdas el primer jodido día — gruñó mirando fijamente al ojiverde, quien solo se reía nervioso retrocediendo.

—Esto... si le molesta mi presencia yo me puedo retirar —dijo triste, mientras cogía su mochila mirando al suelo de manera desanimada y se levantaba para irse definitivamente.

—Estas muy equivocado si piensas que te dejaré escapar de mi aula, pequeño idiota —gruñó en su oreja mientras lo tomaba del hombro derecho y lo volvía a sentar con fuerza.

—Disculpe mis palabras, pero no pienso quedarme aquí con esa actitud que tiene ahora, sólo está tratando de intimidarme, yo vine aquí a aprender. — dijo firme Midoriya, serio con el ceño fruncido, sí, el chico era nervioso y todo lo que quisieran decir pero tenía carácter.

—¡¿Ah?! —exclamó Bakugou acercándose peligrosamente —si te quieres largar, hazlo, pero primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí, imbécil —dijo golpeando de manera brusca su mesita con el puño, justo al lado donde tenía la mochila.

Midoriya ante este gesto le quedó mirando con clara decepción.

—Realmente creí que sería un buen profesor, por un momento pensé que al fin podría entender matemáticas, pero veo que estaba equivocado, con su permiso —dijo el peliverde mientras cogía su mochila de nuevo y se dirigía rápidamente a la puerta.

Bakugou espero que se acercara a su lado, justamente donde se encontraba la puerta para arrinconarlo en la esquina de la pared. —¿Me parece que no fui lo suficientemente claro? —habló de manera dominante en su oído izquierdo, dejando al pecoso totalmente preso de la pared y sus brazos — Primero criticas mi manera de enseñar y luego simplemente te vas, ¿crees que esto es un juego, pedazo de mierda? —susurró grave de manera intimidante, con su mano izquierda apoyada en la pared apegandose al pecoso.

—No te tengo miedo —respondió Midoriya mirándolo a los ojos con su ceño fruncido.

—¿Y crees que yo a ti sí? —dijo acercando peligrosamente su rostro al cuello del chico —Yo si quiero, muerdo y si se me da la gana, te mato —le gruñó marcando sus colmillos en el terso cuello del pecoso.

Izuku se estremeció y trató de zafarse del agarre rápidamente, totalmente sonrojado y asustado.

—P-Porfavor, solo quiero ir a casa —dijo casi rogando, con sus ojos llorosos y temblando sin parar, el miedo le había vencido.

Puta madre, te pasaste esta vez imbécil. Se regañaba a sí mismo Bakugou al notar la reacción del menor, se separó rápidamente e intentó arreglar la situación.

—Argh, lo siento mocoso, me gusta molestar - dijo divertido tratando de calmarlo —ven siéntate comencemos la clase —dijo relajado mientras tomaba asiento. Midoriya le quedó viendo estupefacto por unos segundos, luego volvió en sí y se secó las lágrimas dudoso.

—¿A-así que so-solo estaba jugando conmigo sensei? —dijo bajito mirando al mayor, con su mano derecha secando el resto que quedaba de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Claro que sí mocoso, ven a sentarte —respondió el rubio sacando sus plumones de la mochila, tratando de parecer lo más calmado posible.

Pero que idiota es. Reía para sí mismo, obvio que no era broma, por un momento la furia del momento lo dominó y se estaba desquitando con el pobre muchacho, casi la caga, lo sabía. Agradeció profundamente el hecho de estar solos y que su alumno fuera tan inocente o idiota, cualquier de las dos eran válidas para Bakugou.

—Bien, al estar solo nosotros presentes, tendrás una clase personalizada, cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que te cuesta de matemáticas? —preguntó Katsuki mientras le quedaba viendo con sus brazos cruzados.

—B-Bueno la verdad, tengo problemas con geometría y álgebra, hay cosas que simplemente no entiendo, memorizo las fórmulas y todo pero muchas veces me bloqueo y se me olvidan... — murmuró bajito esto último desanimado, mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente.

—Necesito ver eso con mis propios ojos — respondió el rubio mientras se giraba hacia la pizarra y comenzaba a escribir un ejercicio.

—Ven aquí —murmuró mientras terminaba de escribir y se giraba para ver al chico a su lado.

—ten —le entregó el plumón.

Izuku recibió el plumón con inseguridad y mirando el ejercicio comenzó a resolverlo de manera lenta.

—Ah, ah. Ahí estás mal, regla de signos, no lo olvides —murmuró el mayor mientras cogia el borrador y borraba todo el desarrollo del menor.

—¡Ah! Pero sensei, solo me había equivocado en el último paso del desarrollo —dijo Izuku con sorpresa al ver como el rubio borraba con furia sus números.

—Pero te equivocaste idiota, el ejercicio te debe salir perfecto, no quiero borrones en mi pizarra, hazlo de nuevo sin peros —gruñó mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Sí! —dijo sonriente mientras comenzaba a resolver el ejercicio de nuevo.

—¡Regla de signos, idiota! — exclamó borrando nuevamente.

—¡A-Ah! Lo siento —se reía de manera nerviosa mientras comenzaba otra vez, y otra y otra. Hasta que al fin pudo resolverlo de manera correcta.

—Bien, eres jodidamente lento, te pones ansioso y te equivocas, en resumen, tu maldita ansiedad excesiva es la raíz de tus problemas —dijo el rubio con su mano en el mentón —a ver resuelve este ahora —agregó mientras le quitaba el plumón de las manos con rudeza y se ponía a escribir otro ejercicio.

De pronto, un incómodo sonido inundó el salón, era el sonido de un estómago hambriento, Katsuki de inmediato dejó caer el plumón sonrojado y miro al peliverde con furia, aún sonrojado.

—T-Tú no escuchaste nada, idiota —gruñó mientras recogía el plumón y proseguía.

—Ah! No se preocupe sensei —dijo el pecoso notoriamente incómodo, mientras agitaba las manos.

—¿P-Puedo ir al baño? —preguntó tímido.

—Como quieras. — se limitó a responder Bakugou mientras se sentaba.

—¡No demoro! —exclamó Izuku saliendo veloz del salón.

Bakugou solo se limito a verlo salir y sacar su teléfono celular para jugar, así se pasaba el tiempo más rápido.

—Seguro Bakugou–sensei no ha comido nada... —murmuraba para sí Midoriya mientras sacaba dinero de su bolsillo — Dos sándwiches con dos jugos de naranja por favor —pedía Midoriya a la señora que atendía el pequeño negocio. — Gracias —se limitó a decir Midoriya mientras pagaba y se devolvía al aula, procurando esconder los sándwiches, sabía que si se lo entregaba personalmente él se podría molestar.

Regresó al salón y se sentó con rapidez mientras se quedaba mirando al rubio

¿Y ahora qué le digo?, se limitó a pensar el peliverde.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porqué me miras asi? — pregunto Katsuki con pesadez sin despegar su vista del móvil.

—E-Esque creo que Toshinori sensei lo buscaba, solo creo... —dijo Midoriya notoriamente nervioso por su mentira mal formulada mientras se rascaba la cabeza con ansiedad.

—Que idiotez, él sabe que yo estoy aquí — dijo el rubio desviando la vista del móvil para mirar al pecoso frente a él.

—Sólo me pareció verlo cerca... — dijo riéndose de manera nerviosa.

—Más te vale que me estés diciendo la verdad —Gruñó el oji rubí levantándose con desgano mientras salía del aula, Midoriya se apresuró y puso el sándwich junto al jugo en uno de sus cajones abiertos.

—Oye, que se supone que me decías, yo no vi a nadie cer—gruñó Katsuki notando a Izuku cerca de su escritorio —¿¡Qué mierda haces ahí!? —exclamó con furia frunciendo el ceño de manera extrema, entrando nuevamente colérico, cerrando la puerta con un estruendoso portazo.

—A-Ah! ¡No es lo que cree sensei! — exclamó el peliverde notoriamente nervioso al notar al rubio acercarse furioso, levantando ambas manos en señal de inocencia absoluta. — Y-Yo sólo quería dejarle algo de comer —dijo señalando el cajón con el sándwich y el jugo.

—Ah?! ¿Porque harías eso, pequeño imbécil? —exclamó el rubio cerca de Midoriya sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—E-Es sólo que usted me ha ayudado tanto el día de hoy que yo también quise ayudarle en algo... —murmuró bajito, sonrojado.

Bakugou quedó perplejo por unos segundos, desvió la vista al sándwich y luego le observó con detenimiento, observó sus labios fuertemente apretados y temblorosos, su respiración semi agitada por su nerviosismo y su leve temblor en las manos. —Más te vale que me estés diciendo la verdad, pequeño infeliz — respondió frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo n-no le estoy mintiendo sensei — respondió Izuku nervioso

Katsuki llevo sus dedos a su frente, masajeandola, tomo un poco de aire y lo miró.

—Es mi trabajo, idiota — terminó murmurando mientras se sentaba con calma — ve a sentarte —dijo con su mirada pasiva, casi feliz mientras observaba al chico regresar a su asiento.

Ese pequeño idiota...

—No debiste hacerlo, maldición. — murmuró bajo, con sus mejillas carmín debido al esfuerzo que necesito decir esas palabras, mientras cogía el sándwich y comenzaba a comer, se sentía jodidamente bien, al fin podía comer.

—¡Si! —asintió Izuku mientras comenzaba a hacer lo mismo feliz, hoy había progresado mucho en matemáticas en apenas una hora, All Might tenía razón, Bakugou–sensei era un genio, realmente era genial, decía Izuku a sus adentros sin quitarle la vista encima, ilusionado y lleno de admiración hacia el rubio.

Los minutos pasaron y había llegado la hora de retirarse.

—Hasta mañana, sensei —se despidió el pecoso mientras le dejaba su manzana verde en el escritorio —Gracias por las lecciones de hoy —le sonrió mientras se retiraba.

—Si como sea —fue lo único que dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado, rogando que ya se fuera, al escuchar cerrar la puerta giró lentamente su rostro algo confundido ante la actitud de su alumno.

—Con que Izuku, eh? ...—murmuró para sí mientras se quedaba viendo la verde manzana que relucía.

Se levantó y se puso su mochila, cogió la manzana y le dio un mordisco, con una media sonrisa y mirada extrañamente calmada procedió a retirarse de la academia.


End file.
